fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malum Darkstein
Not to be confuse with Malum Van Darkstein who is a the main antagonist of Ned Kirby vs Van Darkstein the destroyer of worlds. Malum Darkstein '''is the central antagonist of the Umbra Mythos and one of the secondary antagonist of Multiversal Legends, he is the archenemy to mythos's protagonists Alan Merlin and Owen Pendragon, He is the CEO of Malum Industry. He is actually an ancient and powerful inter dimensional alien conqueror who secretly worships the dark lord himself, an eldritch evil known as Tenebris. He is actually an ancient and powerful alien conqueror. History Once part of a race of wise and benevolent beings known as the Xelpherians until he was born with a deformity that lead him to be bullied by his peers. He grew spiteful and callous towards them bathed also posses a strange desire for hurting people. he learn some dark magic and made a deal with Tenebris to gain the ability to take the souls of others and become more powerful. He was granted dark abilities and had took the souls of his own kind to become immortal. He later went to another planet, demanding to be worship but the inhabitants refused so he killed them all too and later went to another and enslave a race of demonic beings known as Maliceans and brainwashed them into becoming his emotionless soldiers. Malum would go to universe to universe forcefully make people worship Tenebris or else they die or watch as their world is destroyed. He later tried to invade the planet earth during ancient times as it is the source of all the power of the dark powers to set Tenebris free which is the ancient sword that defeated Tenebris. He first brainwash the guardian of the Earth known as the Earth Wrder into murdering it's fellow guardians then have it kill itself. Without the earth's guardians to protect it, Malum launched a attack on the planet. He killed half of it's populace and then enslave the rest. He reign over the planet until one of his slaves named Marius Merlin and his partner Eon Pendragon lead a rebellion against the evil overlord. The rebellion later turned into a full on war which caused the death of millions, Merlin discovered a sword which held incredible and a book that contains every single knowledge across the multiverse. Merlin used the book which was known as the Necroscion to gain immense magical powers but he had to be careful as some of the knowledge contain int the book is incomprehensible to some of the viewers. He later gave the sword to Pendragon and together they were powerful enough to go against Malum. When the two powerful heroes faced Malum, it took place on his ship known as the Conquest. The two heroes fought their way to get to Malum, they finally met him at his throne room which they find him in his floating chair. Malum began to taunt them as he believes that they are no match for him. He began to mind control one of them, Eon had succumb to his mind control and made him try to kill Merlin. Merlin fought back but almost killing Eon which made Merlin remorseful on attacking him. Merlin finally fought back against Malum and healed Eon which together had continue to fight Malum. Malumtried to absorbed their soul but Merlin used a counter spell that made him weaker, so Malum tried to use some of his destructive dar powers to summon fire and shooting contstantly at the two heroes. Eon stabbed Malum with his magic sword which injured Malum, Malum was forced to retreat as it proved the two heroes were indeed strong. He could't accept defeat as he was powerful as the power of Tenebris coursed through his veins. Malum cursed the two that he would return and kill them or their descendants. Personality He is spiteful and cunning, he is willing to cause mas genocide on his own race or doom the entire multiverse into eternal darkness. He posses a strange desire for hurting people and seemed to enjoy stealing the souls of others so he can become immortal. Malum had shown to have an extreme hatred toward Merlin and Eon (including htheir descendants Alan & Owen) probalbly beign ythe one that defeated him during his attack on Earth. Malum across the series seek to become even more powerful to the point of trying to betray his dark master and become a true world destroying tyrant. He is very callous as he would go to very extreme measures like how he had made ten human sacrifices and mind controlled many innocent people to use as slaves. His lust for power shows no limits, as he posses a unquenchable thirst for supreme power and ruthlessness and would manipulate his friends and allies for such power. He has some interest on burning things which shows that he is a pyromaniac, he shown to burn down cirties for pure enternaintment and shown to enjoy seeing people bow and worship him as a demigod. He seeks to gain repect and show that he is superior amonsgst others even trying to betray and trying to steal the powr of Tenebris later on in the series. he is shown to toerlate failure as long it doens't effet his schemes or makes him alter the plan. He is show nto be quite intellegent as he posses several back up plans for different typyes of situation he is in. He seemed to provide payment to those he wants to recruite or try to get information from, but if he lost your usefulness for him or fllfilled your purpose then he would simply kill you and regain the wealth he bestowed upon you. He enjoys using others as heis pawns as he thinks that everyone else to him is merely puppets for his grand schemes. He can easliy control his ego and arrognce as he is fully aware theat it could bring his down fall. He is very crafty and cunning as it is one of his best traits, He does not let any minor or short-term defeats set back his plans and if one way of completing his scheme fails, he simply finds another one. If someone hinders him Amlum would just give them a brutal punishment as he can be very unforgivning when a plan doesn't go as he thought it would. He is always prepared for a attack, betrayel, or anthythng that keeps him paranoid. Abilities Malum is one of the most powerful characters in the Mutliversal Legends universe, being a Alien conqueror with special abilities granted by his dark godlike master Tenebris. * '''Genius Intelligence: being an ancient alien that explored several universes, Malum is amongst the most intelligent beings in his respected universe. Being an expert strategist and a master manipulator, Malum was on of the most successful conquerors running one of the biggest empires in the multiverse. Being prepare for almost any situation and any attack, betrayal, or anything keeping him paranoid. * Soul Absorption: He can take the souls of people he faces but with only on exception, he can only do so if his opponents are weak enough. The he reason he was able to take the souls of his own race was because he used they're only one weakness against them. With this souls he can become stronger and age slower, this ability is his most common chose of power. * Umbrakinesis: Being the champion of a shadow god, Malum is able to shape, create, and manipulate shadows in there night since the sun is effective to his abilities. As such he can also manipulate dark energies as well as summoning weapons for battle. He can also use shadow mass as shields for him, and create constructs in his liking. * Mind Control: Though limited as well, he was able to control Eon Pendragon's mind into killing Merlin but that failed. He really uses it as he wants to challenge himself by using sheer manipulation to get what he wants but he does uses it to help him as well. he only has to look at you straight in the ey and you become his victim. * Super-Strength: Having strength rivaling Thor and Hercules themselves, as sated before he is an alien from a powerful race, and since the souls he take he becomes stronger. He had fought the hulk and proved to be difficult for the angry giant. * Pyrokinesis: Malum had burn down cities wit his hands and summon fire daemons from the depths of Hell itself. Malum was also able to summon hell fire and make constructs made of flame similar to his umbra kinetic powers. basically he is playing with fire and the flame ehe uses the most issue flames and shadow flames. Trivia * Malum does appear in the Multiversal Legends universe but only as a secondary antagonist for Phase five as he helps Malroc become a god. * Malum is based on a previous creation of BrandonDarkone47's villain Malum Van Darkstein. * It was sated that Lord Voldemort himself fought Malum and lost. Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Wizards Category:Magic Category:Magician Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Masters Category:Multiversal Legends Universe characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Warriors